Unknowingly found
by fanfictionlovewriter809
Summary: Yukiko Reina hates the soul society and the scar that she bears is a visual reminder for her everyday. All she could think about was the smiling man and her families decaying bodies.When did she get into this situation? And why does she find herself helping the Shinigami in the end? Time period Turn back the pendulum arc.
1. Lost

_Chapter 1_

_3__rd__ POV_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Gasp._

A man clad in dark robes made his way through the barren hallways. His sandals slapped against the recently cleaned wooden floors as he sprinted down the seemingly endless pathway. Breathing harshly, he made confusing twists and turns until he finally made it out. Before him was a field and in the middle of it stood people, all wearing clothes similar to his. All but one, who had a white outer part to his robe as well as a number on it written in kanji standing for the number twelve. He trudged through the tall grass to the small group ahead of him and straight up to the man in white standing tall before him.

The man had ruffled blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, his lips pressed tightly together into a thin line. Serious would be your initial thought if you were to glance at him. The blonde haired man turned to the person who had just appeared before him with expectant eyes. The man grasped his bearings and spoke confidently to the blonde across from him.

"According to the readings, there appears to be a horde of at least rank 5 hollows at the west gate, as well as 2 menos grande at the south gate," he replied quickly. The blonde man gave the reporter a curt nod before calling to the group before him to split up, sending 4 of them to the west. A few shunpoed off while the remaining stayed, eyes determined as they waited for orders. The blonde looked over his shoulder to the messenger.

"Head back over to the lab to see if there are any more of those hollows nearby, use the radio transmitter I gave you if something pops up. Understand?" The blonde's eyes hardened while saying this. With that, the messenger nodded with an, "Understood Captain," before he vanished. The captain looked at the remaining three before him, signaling them to follow behind before they all vanished too.

_Elsewhere~_

_3__rd__ POV_

The birds chirped loudly as they flew by, passing each other in their dance. The tall grass slid past each other from the push of the passing breeze. The tall skinny trees were scattered; its leaves shimmied with the forest music, branches stretching up as if reaching for the moon's glowing light.

In the center of the forest was a formation of trees surrounding one that was tremendous in size. This tree was not only special in size, but also because of the occupant that lay inside being covered by thick leaves. The occupant was a girl with white hair, her face obscured by a silk black mask that covered her nose and lips, leaving only the eyes visible and the rest to the viewer's imagination. Her long white eye lashes rested on her cheeks and strands of her hair hung below the branch she lay on, dancing in the breeze, curling and straightening as it did so.

The girl perched in the tree awoke from her nap; her eyes slowly opened revealing hazel green eyes. She sat up, stretching as she did so, this movement mimicking something similar to a cat's. She slowly moved to a position where she could sit. Leaning against the tree branch, her head lolled to the side as her legs dangled. Her right hand moved the broad leaf in front of her face that obscured her vision from the moon as her left hand leaned on the branch for support. Her eyes dilated slightly as she looked directly at the moon with longing.

In the distance she could hear sirens blearing, breaking through one of the serene moments she had very few of. Being slightly irritated, she stood to her full height, the branch creaking audibly as she made the sudden movement. Her left hand slid up the tree branch with her, still supporting her as to not fall down. She continued to look at the moon until she felt a sickening presence that was familiar to her, and she soon realized it was a menos grande. She could tell that there was something else with it as she concentrated closely. Her eyes soon began to widen in realization.

"Two Adjuchas and one Gillian," The white haired girl whispered to herself slightly shocked; continuing she spoke slightly louder, "Wow the Soul Reapers really did let themselves go, along with their so called tight security." She scoffed, not surprised that something like this would happen. As soon as she said that a voice went off in her head.

"_**C'mon! Let's go kill those low grade creatures! If the Soul Reapers can't do it, let's do it for them!" **_

"_NO!" She screamed back at the voice._

The girl panted as she clutched her head with her right hand, ruffling and tangling her once combed hair. Her left hand grasped the bark tightly making markings in the tree, pieces of wood plunging to the ground beneath her. Sweat began to take place between her eyebrows as they scrunched tightly together in concentration. She soon felt herself beginning to lose her control gasping, "NO!" once more before she blacked out.

_Back in soul society_

_3__rd__ POV_

The blonde haired captain quickly slashed down the Gillian with ease. He sighed exasperatedly.

'_This is the 3rd Gillian I've defeated in less than five minutes! Seems as though the reading had been wrong; another one of my inventions that need fixing…' _He looked before him to see more Gillians and Adjuchas moving his way, and quickly approaching at that. He sighed once more before pushing back his thoughts and resuming his fighting position once more. His eyes filled with concentration before he took a running start toward the high ranked group of hollows. Slashing his zanpakuto in a downward motion, he beheaded the creature and its head fell to the ground with a faint thump before it disintegrated with the rest of its body.

He landed on the ground with a hollow thump, his zanpakuto still grasped tightly in his hand and ready to cut down any more hollows that came his way. '_Where is the backup I called for?!' _He thought angrily. He felt a strong burst of wind behind him, his loose clothing flapping harshly as he quickly turned his head behind to see who was there. His irritated expression slowly faded into a face breaking grin '_FINALLY!'_

"Yoruichi, Shinji!" the blonde man called out to the pair before him. A curvaceous woman with purple hair stood before him, a mischievous smirk placed on her face as she crossed her arms under her breasts. Next to her stood a lanky man with waist long blonde hair, his face showed a look of boredom as he frowned deeply, showing a good amount of his bottom row of teeth. When next to each other, it only proved that they were complete opposites. His body hunched over with a lazy expression while hers stood tall and firm practically screaming confidence, her smirk only adding to her powerful aura.

The woman only smirked wider as she spoke, "Well what are we waiting for Kisuke? Let's go finish off these hollows!" With that said, Yoruichi raced off towards the masked creatures at an unbelievable speed. Kisuke grinned wider showing his pearly whites while rubbing the back of his head. Shinji sighed, '_How the hell did this idiot become a captain? Not even being able to beat these hollows by him-self.' _Shinji sighed irritably before grabbing his own zanpakuto and walking slowly to the hollows. '_Kisuke couldn't kill by himself_.'

_Lab_

_Messenger POV_

My fingers typed furiously at the keyboard ahead of me, trying to at least get some sort of reading from the huge computer in front of me. The information I had given captain Kisuke proved to be wrong. I felt so ashamed I let them down and I could only hope that no one got injured or worse, killed. I put my face in my hands, slowly losing hope until I heard a loud ping from the computer facing me. My head shot up at this, my eyes widening in surprise as I saw the information furiously being written across the screen in front of me. '_This is not good, not good at all.' _My eyes becoming wider by the second; I was surprised they hadn't fallen out.

_Kisuke POV_

_Clang . Clash. Woosh._

Metallic sparks flew wildly as I fought against the hollow ahead of me; it appeared that its claws were made from a strong material helping the hollow to fight against a zanpakuto. I was surprised by this but I quickly masked my shock and soon began attacking the monster more furiously. Sweat ran down the side of my face and I could also feel it forming on the upper part of my lip. I was getting tired from fighting these hollows; they seemed to be showing up from thin air! I quickly hacked down the Adjuchas in front of me, and it released an ear piercing screech before disintegrating.

"Look out! Behind you Kisuke!" Yoruichi shouted in warning to me, her eyes narrowing, determined in defeating the hollow in front of her. My eyes narrowed at her warning as I quickly spun around slashing in an upward arc, the hollow's blood splattered across my skin and clothes because of its close range.

'_How many hollows are there?! The reading was far from off! I don't know how my other team is holding up, but I sure hope they don't have the same amount of hollows as we do!' _I urgently thought before hearing a loud crash in the building next to me. I quickly turned my eyes to the destroyed building as it collapsed upon itself. I used my arms to cover my eyes from the debris, coughing as the smoke suffocated me. Through my watery eyes I could see a hollow rising from within the rubble. I gasped slightly holding my breath before quickly going into a defensive stance as said hollow charged at me. The worst possible thing that could happen happened at that moment: I heard ringing coming from within my robes. '_The transmitter...'_

_Lab_

_Messenger_

I couldn't believe what I saw; the numbers were increasing at a phenomenal pace. I had to tell the captain about this. I dialed a 3 digit number quickly before I heard him answer with a muffled, "_Hello?_" the sounds of screeching and swords clanging viciously played in the background.

Knowing I had to speak quickly, I informed him of what I read, "Captain! There appears to be 13…- no 20 hollows at the north gate of the soul society!" My voice became increasingly frantic with each word I spoke, "We've sent all of our subordinates out already and have no more men to come deal with the matter!" I continued.

_Kisuke's POV_

I grunted as the last hollow disintegrated in front of me. Yoruichi and Shinji were dealing with the last two remaining. "I'm on my way, I'll bring backup," I spoke shortly as I watched the pair quickly finish, ending the call before the messenger could utter a word.

"Yoruichi! Shinji! Follow me. We're heading over to the north gate!" With that said we nodded to each other once in confirmation and flash stepped quickly there before there was any more damage in the soul society. The three of us managed to get to the scene but we were still too late…


	2. Confused

_Chapter 2~_

_Kisuke POV_

'_No! We're too late…'_

I stared bewildered at the sce…- no blood bath in front of me, Grass drenched crimson; walls and trees stained with the red dew. Seeing this sent shivers down my spine. '_How could anyone do this?'_ Only few remaining hollows lay on the ground, though they were either decapitated or hacked into tiny pieces. Slowly pacing up to the scene in front of me, I began to look for clues as to what could have killed these hollows. I critically took everything in sight, until my eyes landed on something on the tip of a small tree branch. Quickly I shunpoed over to see what it was, delicately I picked up the evidence staring long and hard at it; a long strand of white hair.

_Minutes Before the incident_

_Messenger POV_

Just as soon as the numbers increased, they rapidly began decreasing; something or someone was with the hollows and killing them quickly at that. My eyes stared in amazement at the numbers, until something hit me, 'The bug!' I furiously typed onto the keyboard. The research and development decided to place some video cameras throughout the soul society, scattering them seemingly randomly in different barracks and in long hallways, as well as along the entrances. Just as soon as I had hacked into the system a scene began playing in front of me.

Gillians and Adjuchas being cut down swiftly as a white blur skipped around the corpses, swinging their zanapkuto with deadly precision. As far as I could tell the stranger seemed to be enjoying themselves, though I couldn't see their face I could surely tell by their movements. It made me frightened to know that someone could have _**that**_ much power; though as soon as it began it quickly ended as the white blur vanished from the scene. Though right on queue three captains showed up one of them being mine.

I picked up the transmitter and called my captain, seeing him pick up the phone on my screen, "_Hello?" _ My voice quivered as I spoke up, "Captain, there's something here that you might want to see." My hands trembled as I kept the transmitter pressed closely to my ear, heart beating furiously in my chest. _'I'm on my way.'_ was all I heard before hearing the monotonous ring of the dial tone.

_Elsewhere_

_3__rd__ POV_

A white haired girl leaned on the tree behind her, her head lolled down facing the grass, her legs and arms lay limply on the wet forest ground, staining her clothes and pale skin with specks of dirt and mud. Her long white hair curtained the sides of her face; blocking it from view. The only thing that could be heard was the girl's steady breathing, as her chest rose and fell rhythmically. The seemingly motionless girl's finger twitched slightly, as her eyes rolled violently underneath her closed lids as if she were having a nightmare. With a start she woke up, sputtering and gasping, her shaking hand immediately rushing to grasp her head, sweat running furiously down her head and back.

_Unknown girls POV_

I jumped awake soon regretting it as my vision became hazy, my breath harsh as my hand grasped my head tightly. Wobbling, I got up slowly, stumbling with each step I took. '_How did this happen? Where am I?' _my head exploded with questions, practically screaming to be answered. Though the only answer I got was a high pitched screeching laugh. My eyes widened as I fell to my knees, on the ground '_it happened again, why does this keep happening!?' _I thought in frustration as my teeth ground in anger, but my anger eased slightly when I felt something wet on my cheek. Slowly raising up and touching the slick spot with a dab of a finger; quickly bringing it to my vision. It caught me off guard once I recognized what it was, hollows blood… I looked over my body critically, finding more blood staining my clothing. _'When did this happen?'_ I shook my head in disbelief.

'_**It's no fun being trapped inside a weakling like you! So I did something so I could have some play time!' **_

'_Shut up!' _

'_**Soon my appearances are going to be more often until I completely take over your body! You can't keep me in here forever little girl!'**_

'_Shut up, shut up, and shut up!'_

'_**hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'**_

Gasping I clutched my head tighter as the ear piercing laugh became louder and louder. I couldn't take it anymore this was way too much for me to handle. I soon began hyperventilating; my vision being slowly consumed by black spots until all I saw was black.

_Lab_

_Kisuke POV_

This person started to capture my interest with each further glance I take at them. Once I took a look at the reading at the time of the incident I could tell this stranger was no shinigami, spirit, it was unlike anything I've ever seen before, this was like a whole new being to me for Petes sake! My eyebrows furrowed tightly together as I look over the reading again and again to see if I have overlooked anything ,'_Nothing, again'_ I sighed, running my hand through my shaggy hair ruffling my hair into a bigger mess then it had been before ,'_I seem to find myself doing this habit a lot lately.' _

I stared in disbelief at the screen, this was my 15th time watching it though I still couldn't believe what I was seeing, and watching the white blur effortlessly slice down the hollows. It took an average captain to kill a hollow in 2-3 minutes but they did it in less than 1! It made my curiosity go wild in wanting to know how much strength this something or someone really had. All too soon the video went to an end, quickly clicking replay it; watching how it moved and analyzing everything it did, pausing the video at a moment where the white blur spun, facing the camera. Zooming in closer and closer until I got a clearer view of this thing, once the pixels slowly started to render; becoming less fuzzy until I saw a frozen image as clear as it was ever going to get. This thing was a person that was for sure though I couldn't get the picture to become any clearer to tell what gender the stranger was.

The person was wearing a black mask covering their nose and mouth, but the one thing that caught me off guard though was their red eyes. With the unclear image I couldn't get a better look at them. Sighing, I looked to the side of me. Laying there in a clear bag was the suspect's hair,'_I'm going to have to look further into this.' _I sighed once more looking at the time to see that it was almost 4 am, upon looking at the clock I began to feel how tired I really was; my anxiousness and curiosity like my caffeine slowly started to disappear. I stared tiredly at the computer screen once more before heading off to bed.

I lay down in my bed, resting my head on my hands. I stare at the ceiling as if it is the answers to my problems. Thinking back over the reading I could tell that something wasn't right in that spiritual pressure; almost as if something dark was in it, something that could only be found in a hollow. '_No, no that can't be it. No one can have a hollow in them…right?' _Not wanting to think about it any further I fell into the comforting arms of sleep.

_Elsewhere_

_Unknown POV_

Once again I found myself resting on the branch of the tree I took comfort in. I awoke to a major head ache, and aching arm; blood staining my clothes. I keep trying to remember what happened to me but I keep coming up blank. Trying not to think about it too hard I stare up at the moon above me; through the gap between the leaves. One of my legs propped up on the branch as the other dangled lifelessly, as I lay my head against my arms.

I close my eyes trying to get some sleep until I heard it, a hollows screech and it was close to. My eyes snapped open only to find that I wasn't lying on the tree branch anymore but standing in the clearing of the forest. I look around furiously as my eyes quickly averted side to side trying to search for anything. Until they landed on something no more like someone who was fighting a butt load of hollows, looking at stranger closely to see that it was hacking down the hollows with ease; skipping and dancing around the dead corpses, giggling madly. I saw that they moved strangely, staggering a couple times as if they were drugged.

Finding myself mesmerized by the quick slaughter of hollows, I stay frozen watching as they fell one by one until it came to an end. The tall grass and dirt drenched in black, blood dripped off the leaves of trees that were close enough to get splattered in the slaughtering. The stranger stood in the middle of the bloody mess, covered in black from head to toe, their arms limply laying by their sides; laughing insanely at the sight around them. To say I was shocked was an understatement as I stared wide eyed at the scene before me.

Forgetting that I could be caught at any moment, I turned to hide behind a tree. _Snap!_ A dry broken twig lay underneath my foot. My eyes getting wider by the second as I slowly turned to see that the stranger was staring right at me. '_Oh no…', _I stood frozen in fear as I faced the stranger, catching eyes with them I quickly realized something. I was staring at myself but something was off, My normal colored eyes had turned a bloody red, my mask take off so I would be able to see the insane and creepy smile that lay on her- **my ** face. '_How can this be happening? It can be real it has to be fake!_' I practically shouted in my head. The girl's lips parted slightly "_**Do you like the scene too?" **_It's her! It's the voice!

My eyes widening more if possible, She continued, ignoring my expression and waving it off with a giggle," _**You have no idea how long I was waiting for a moment to finally meet you, Yukiko."**_


	3. Hollow self

_Chapter 3~_

_Elsewhere_

_Yukiko's POV_

I stared in shock at the person before me. She was practically a mirror image of me but her skin remained paler than my own and if possible her hair whiter than mine, not only that but her eyes were a crimson red color something that reminded me very much of hollow for some reason. Though she looked exactly like me she was still completely different in comparison, from her behavior to the sinister smile she seemed to wear a lot. When I heard her speak it was as if she had water in her mouth and it was higher pitched than my own.

I stared at her wearily as my right hand began to make its way to the handle of my zanpakuto, settling there if she were to try to make a move and attack me. Laughing at me she continued," _**Do you honestly think that you could stop me? I mean even if I were to attack you wouldn't be able to handle me, especially when I'm the one that specializes in the move of, shingiri no tachi."**_

My hand gripped on the handle of Kisangani, I backed up slowly; turning paler in shock and fright, 'How_ can this be?!' _She already knew what I was going to do and knew the moves that came with Kisangani and it scared me to no end. Unable to handle the situation I did the thing I promised myself I would never do. Flee. I felt pathetic, and worthless. This thing, this voice was me something that I didn't want to believe. Shaking my head furiously as I came to stop, _'I need to stop running. I must fight back.' _

Determination feeling me, I closed my eyes in concentration trying to sense and find where she was. I searched deeply trying to find spiritual pressure or a flicker of it, anything. My eyes snapped open finding an energy that had a dark presence within it. With a flick of my wrist I spun around on my heels, my eyes watching warily as I swiped with Kisangani in an upward arch; only to find I had hit nothing. A breeze came from behind and I felt a chilling presence, my neck hairs standing on edge as I felt goose bumps run down throughout my body. Before I could gather my bearings I felt a stinging pain in my abdomen, eyes widening as I gasped in shock.

Adrenaline rushing in me I quickly moved a couple feet away from her, my left hand holding my wound as my right grasped Kisangani in a tight grasp. Not really feeling the pain like I should have as I stood straight getting into a position knowing that I had to go full on out on her. My eyes narrowed void of any emotion as I took steady breaths. The only noises that I heard were those coming from the shimming of the tall grass and trees' leaves. With a deep breath I locked my eyes with her challenging for her to come at me again.

She complied with my challenge and with a smirk she vanished before she was suddenly in front of me, high in the air leg moving in quickly to hit my face. Already knowing that she would do this I quickly used my left arm to block off her hit, before grabbing her leg and spinning around a couple times before throwing her a couple yards away from me and into a sitting boulder. I put Kisangani in her sheath knowing I wouldn't need her for now, as I watched her slowly rise from the rubble and smoke. She looked irritated to say the least, but I did nothing and stand there smiling before I to vanished.

Ducking behind a tree I watched her reaction change from shock and irritation to amusement, my eyes narrowing at this, my frown deepening. I came at her again only inches away from her and began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks; all the while she dodged most but a few she couldn't escape. I soon came to a stop and flipped back a few feet away again. Watching her wearily as she stood there, motionless, her arms slumped by her side as she began to giggle wildly. I stared at her confused as to why she would be laughing so crazily.

Standing their lost, as her eyes began to become filled with amusement. _**"You truly are my perfect pair, Yukiko~"**_ Wearing a sinister grin that looked as if it would break her face if she smiled any wider than she did now, continuing _**," And to think that you were just a worthless waste of space. I find myself being in the wrong! Something I'm usually not…but I'm not going to be wrong when I say this. I. Will. Kill. You. Yukiko!~"**_ She smiled once more laughing insanely as her back arched, her face facing upward as she outstretched her arms around her blood dripping from her fingers. In that moment I didn't know what I was doing; even though I should have felt fear I felt an emotion I couldn't describe, something that was similar to anger…fury maybe? With a zapping sound I disappeared ending up behind the mad woman, Kisangani raised high in the air "Shut up." My voice steely as I brought Kisangani down to her shoulder that trembled violently in her laughing.

I could feel Kisangani digging into her shoulders, through her bones blood spurting violently from the wound. Her laughing came to a stop then as she jumped a few feet away from me, smile gone. Before I could respond to…no even think she beat me to it,_**"Oh?... This is gonna be fun. ~ I never really had a challenge before! ~ You are good, but now it's my turn."**_ And with that she brought her right hand up into the air, I stared puzzled at this before I started to see a zanpakuto begin to materialize in her hand. I watched with wide eyes as I began to realize the form and shape it was taking, '_Kisangani, How can this be happening?!' _My shock grew as the materialization finished but there was something off about Kisangani, her colors had been the opposite of what mine had been. Mine was a pitch black color while hers had been a blinding white.

With that same devious smile she held the tip of Kisangani out to me a blinding light began to form making me cover my eyes with my right hand, my left still clutching the wound. As if in slow motion my eyes widened as I heard well more like read her lips as they whispered "_**Bankai."**_ _'How is this possible!? She wasn't lying when she said she knew Kisangani better than I.' _My hand trembled against my wound as I watched her in shock and amazement. As the blinding light began to form into a cero becoming bright if anything by the second, my breathe got caught in my throat as it was released and headed towards me in a blinding speed. My eyes widened as the light completely filled my vision.


	4. Not so lucky

Thank you to all of those who have been with me since my very first chapter for "Unknowingly found"~ I do enjoy reading your reviews!~ I will be trying to make uploads faster now that I have more time to write! ^u^ so hopefully I will be updating faster than I would normally. So without further notices enjoy chapter 4~

Thank you~

m

Chapter 4~

Yukiko's POV~

Adrenaline was rushing through me like a wild fire, as I saws the blast come straight at me. My thoughts jumbled up no longer able to process what was happening right at that moment. I didn't think, I didn't even know what I was doing until my body moved on its own. Didn't blink, I couldn't even hold the chocked gasp as I reacted.

Faster than I had moved ever before, I brought my right arm up to protect me from the powerful blast, and with a flick of my wrist the cero had been deflected and shot across the clearing of the forest. My eyes no longer widened in surprise, as they narrowed into a steely look my eyes void of emotions. I was tired of this endless fighting; I was tired of all the surprises I just wanted it to come to a stop. It was no longer me who had the shocked look, as my opponent or as she said "my pair" looked at me openly surprised. My eyes narrowed to slits as I starred her down, I opened my mouth to speak my own voice shocking me but I didn't show it," Enough of these games, I'm getting tired of this foolishness. Let's end this now before I get angry," my voice matching my façade.

It felt like I was no longer in control of my body as a part of me came out. It was something I have felt before but I still hadn't gotten used to it; no matter how many times I've been through it. It was a weird feeling I would sometimes get when I fought, this thing or persona would come out whenever I felt threatened. It wasn't a bad thing but it didn't mean that it hadn't felt strange whenever it happened. It was something I didn't really use because I never liked showing this side of me in battle. Swiftly I rose Kisangani up, eyelevel with me as if I was communicating with her, forgetting all about my wound as I lifted my left hand to the blade of Kisangani as my palm held the midsection of her; though challenging with my trembling hands I steadied her. My facial expression numb, as I held a frown on my lips, my eyes held a light that flashed dangerously.

My adrenaline pushed me to forget the pain, running at her faster than I had ever moved before. I was using a move that I had only seen once in my life, sondio, it was faster than flash step and shunpo combined. When I saw this move in motion it sent trembles down my spine, but for me to be using it, just felt so unreal. Past memories started to come back to me, but I shook my head, I had to focus on the battle ahead of me, if I were to even get lost in my thoughts that would be the end for me I was positive. The shocked look on her face grew to the point of hysteria, her mouth formed into a comical frown as I ended up behind her before she could even see where I had been.

Her mouth opened widely as she screamed madly as if I had just beaten her in a game of tag," _**How is this possible!? It's not fair! NOT FAIR AT ALL! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN! NOT YOU! NOT YOU!" **_her voice began to turn into an ear piercing screech as I held Kisangani to her throat, my lips moved close to her ear as she trembled in my grasp," This is over." With that I poised Kisangani to her stomach inflicting the same wound she had given me. If I wasn't so serious I would have chuckled at her stricken face. She turned to me grasping Kisangani still piercing through her as she started to slowly disappear," _**This isn't over I promise you that…and once I have my chance I will kill you Yukiko Reina! I will do everything in my power to make your life hell even if it means me going down with you."**_ Her frown turned into a sinister grin as she said those words to me.

I looked at her with the same emotionless eyes I held before as I spoke words that even I didn't think I would ever say in my life," I'd like to see you try." My voice rough and harsh as my vision started to be filled with black spots until I was out, and the last thing I heard was her crazy laughter…

Squad 12 Lab~

Kisuke's POV~

I rested my head on my desk using my pile of paperwork as a pillow. I awoke, startled, from my nap to sudden obnoxious beeping. My eye sight still fuzzy from sleep, as drool ran down my chin and crumpled paper stuck to the side of my face from the slobber. Tired still messing with my head, I sat confused as to why the beeping was happening, but once the fog went away my mind went wild _'hollow, readings, go check now!'_ Sputtering slightly, with my eyes opened wide. I rushed forward my eyes immediately roaming over the screen, my mind going blank once more, as I continue reading the insane hollow energy. _'Wait this was the same energy at the night before. It still confuses me as it did that same night.'_

My eyes narrowed as I saw where the location was, immediately knowing it was in the same forest as before. Rushing through my room to gather the things I would need, once done I swiftly grabbed the handle of Benihime, feeling a slight shock Like I always did when I hold her. Smiling on confidence I marched forward and to the door. I slid the door open only to find Kensei, and his lieutenant Mashiro standing beside him pouting. My goofy grin and silly façade slipped away once I saw the serious look on kensei's face his tone rough as he spoke," We are having a captain's meeting." I looked over him to see that this was no ordinary captain's meeting that was usually held. I nodded gravely not knowing what would be ahead of me.

Forest~

Yukiko's POV~

I awoke with a banging head ache, sitting up as I rested my head on my hands until I felt a lurching pain in my abdomen. My eyes opened wide in shock, looking down to see the same wound that the girl or twin had inflicted on me in battle. My blood also stained that forest floor, I almost cried out as the pain ran over me, adrenaline no longer helping me in the situation I needed it most in. Not thinking that my luck could get any worse I felt spiritual pressure, not just any but it belonged to…**the shinigami.**

Sorry guys but I'm gonna leave it off here. This chapter was posted faster since I had more time in my hands. Hope you liked it!~

Thank you~

m


	5. Possibility?

Chapter 5~

Yukiko's POV~

My eyes widened when I felt this, after all this hiding I wasn't about to be found. Clutching my wound tightly to stop from anymore blood from spilling, I ran as fast as I could trying not to make a sound and keeping my spiritual pressure fade till it was almost is if I wasn't there.

My hand covered my mouth to try and quiet any gasps and moans of pain as I continued rushing forward.

Quickly I ducked behind a tree to avoid getting caught; once I gathered my bearings and calmed my breathing I peeked over my left shoulder to see who was there.

After I saw who was there fear filled me, it was him.

I could never forget who he was because he was the nightmare that I had every time I slept I saw him there, smiling down at me, as my families screams of pain was heard in the back ground.

The man who killed my family, I trembled from pain and fright as he slowly continued pacing forward. He looked around trying to look for something, for someone and that person was me; I was sure.

He looked around with critical eyes, as if I was his prey and he was the predator.

I couldn't stop from looking at him, fear and shock keeping me from looking away.

Sure enough his eyes locked with mine, and a dangerous smile began to form on his face.

My eye wide, my hand trembled as it held my wound, and the only thought I could process was '_No.' _

3rd POV~

Captains' meeting room~

Dim lights light the room, no furniture could be seen except one chair that looked like a throne, and sitting upon it was an aged man, who's white beard had been over a feet long, his eyes were opened to slits and were filled with knowledge and power.

Though it looked as if time had taken his course on him and you would expect to see only wrinkles but you could see his bulging muscles from beneath his haori, his aura frightening.

In front of him were people lined up, forming two rows; their faces shadowed from the poor lighting.

The old man closed his eyes and spoke, voice gruff and deep," Oh? It seems as if Aizen wasn't able to make it…We'll just have to tell him another time because there are more pressing things at hand. There have been many infiltrations of hollows over the past two weeks. Though one night was exceptionally different from all the others," his eyes opened as he continued," One stood out from all the others, and from what I could tell its energy is tremendously powerful, being able to kill level 10 hollows in mere seconds is not possible." When this was told many of the people there gasped in shock, while others stayed silent, there expressions turning serious.

"Kisuke, tell more about this situation at hand, more specifically about the source," Stepping forward at his name, his serious face coming back.

"There have been readings that this thing is shinigami except it isn't it's difficult to describe but from what I can tell, there is something else in there that I can't identify. I do know that this thing is at the same level as a captain's; maybe even stronger if it was able to kill all the hollows in a short amount of time. Though I may be wrong because my spiritual pressure reading machine had been having some issues lately," Kisuke stepped back from telling them all he knew.

Telling from the looks on their faces they could tell this was not something ordinary that they usually dealt with, though it may be just a hollow they prepare themselves for something out of the ordinary anyway.

The Old man went on as if he hadn't called on him "Though it is something that we have not come across, even in all my years here, I have never felt anything like this before. I felt is again tonight, and I'm sure most of you have felt it as well. This was why I called this captains meeting in the first place, which makes me come to this. I want you to get the thing of this high spiritual pressure, and killings; bring it back alive. I do not care what you have to do to do it." With that he slammed his cane resting on his throne to the wooden floor making the others turn to him.

"Meeting adjourned!" As soon as that was said they all vanished.

Yukiko's POV~

Forest~

His thick framed glasses flashed dangerously at me as he continued to make his way towards me.

A smile present on his face that looked as if he had won something, I back away with each step I took.

Memories came crashing down on me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it as I tripped over myself and fainted.

My vision blacking out every now and then, I looked up to see him towering over me, his smile ever present.

Aizen's POV~

So I was right, she came back from all her years of hiding but I knew it wasn't enough.

I could feel her spiritual pressure fade away to nothing, I took in everything, her little acts, her straining to hide her pressure, that fearful look in her eyes and I loved every second of it.

Just as I was about to bend down I felt spiritual pressures coming my way, a deep frown came upon me I couldn't stay here any longer.

I looked down at her pained face once more before I left.

Kisuke's POV~

Forest~

I heard a few of the captain's behind me, some silent as they watched carefully ahead of them, feeling the strange energy before we all sped up.

On the way there we felt the energy disappear, leaving us to look around.

Captains began spreading out in their own groups as they searched.

I was paired with Yoruichi in the end.

We paced around silently in case if it heard us, but we came to a stop when we saw splotches of blood on the grass, but it wasn't ordinary blood there were specks of black making it a deep red.

We continued following the trail until it led us to a clearing, that when the blood trial stopped.

We searched over the area, but in the end came up with nothing.

There were no spiritual energies around, or even tiny drops of blood that we hoped for to end our useless searching.

I sighed knowing this would happen, I mean if it was hard to track before what would make it easier to follow now?

I looked at Yoruichi once more as we talked to each other silently, already knowing that the place we went to was a dead end.

In the end we turned around and hoped that the other captains had at least any clues or even found this thing.

Well that's it for now, read and review! I would like to know what you guys think of my first bleach story so far~ ^u^

m


	6. The change

Chapter 6~

Her past~

She was so sure. So sure that everyone would be alright… Then how did this happen? Why did it happen? She should have been there to protect them or even been through this terrifying experience with them, yet she was out playing; having fun with her friends while…while they were being…

The sound of blood dripping from the ceiling causing an echo in the silent room; blood oozed down the wall, painted with flowers. Blood seeped in the cracks of the wooden floors that had recently been clean, wax that made the floors shine now looked slimy and stained a dark pink.

Tears escaped her wide and bloodshot eyes falling down her pale cheeks furiously, and dribbling down her chin. Her lips trembled, her eye twitched.

Crumpled bodies stacked over each other messily, arms dropped crookedly; limply. Legs bent in awkward positions, it was inhumane. Faces filled with horror, only their glazed over eyes could tell the horrific story of what happened to them, but even then all you could do was stutter out the details.

Her grip loosened on her red ball as she stood in the doorway, her legs trembles, her mouth opened wide in a silent scream as shivers made their way down her back. She was so young, so innocent, and barely even able to reach the doorknob in her height. Rubber made contact with the floor, rolling innocently through the puddle of blood and lightly bumped into her family. A man with brown hair, and thick framed glasses stood in front of her family; in the light. All she saw was that smile, which was all he did, smile. His smile didn't fit the scene, not one bit, that smile of happiness and joy in this dreadful scene did nothing to brighten it. Only make it worse.

He himself could blend in the background with all the blood that was on him, but yet. He still smiled.

After a long deafening silence she started, "No, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NOO, MOM, DAD, BROTHER!" Her screech made its way to the streets of Rukongai, her sobs breaking through the silent night as she fell to her knees. Her hands over her face as if wishing the scene in front of her wasn't there, she wished and dreamed then. Her family wasn't dead; they are still alive, happy, smiling, and best of all living. She continued wishing, but there they were, in the same place, dead and decaying as flies swarmed over them.

Her sob grew louder with each breath she took, as well as her screams. She might as well have woken up the whole district with her screams and cries, and yet through all of it she smiled, she smiled for her mom, dad and brother. She was smiling at the memories she had with them in the last few years. Even though they weren't her real family, they still treated her like one, and she was happy for that.

Her hands slipped from her tear stained face, as she looked up at the guy who looked shocked back at her. Surprised she was not crying like she did before, wondering why she was smiling when there was nothing to smile about in that type of situation. She began to laugh, not caring at the looks she got, cot caring at all. Maybe she had finally gone mad from seeing her family like this. Had she? The girl herself didn't even know as her laughter became hysterical. Anyone who looked at her could tell; she had gone mad, but her memories didn't make that smile last. Her laughing died, and so did her grin.

Realization fell upon her, she would never see her family again, never wake up to her mom's cooking, never be able to wish her dad luck when he left to work at his daily job as a Shinigami, and never play hide and go seek with her brother. All that she would have left of her family would be the memories she cherished most. Tears fell down again, why did this have to happen to her? Why would he do this? She was shocked, at the man she saw. This man that was standing before her drenched in her family's blood was her dad's friend, a fellow Shinigami that would come every morning to get her dad. The man that would eat breakfast with them every once in a while, she felt disgusted at herself to think that she thought this man was similar as a family member. She thought Shinigami were supposed to help people and each other, not kill them. Yet this man defied all of that, her trust for the Shinigami gone, it was them who killed her family, and this man was happy to see her family dead.

She was too busy in her thoughts to notice the man she once trusted approaching her, but it was too late the moment she looked up all she saw was the man with his zanpakuto risen and dripping with blood, then all she felt was pain and she fainted…

A couple days later morning light fell on her, and she woke up to find herself in a white futon. Startled she sat up but fell back on to the futon in pain, she looked down and saw her clothes were replaced with a white dress, bandages peaked out from inside. She looked around lost, and opened her mouth to call out for someone. To only feel pain and stiffness, she brought up her hand to gently touch her mouth, to find a bandage next to her mouth on both sides. Confused and in pain, she heard the door slide open and looked to see it was her neighbor with a worried look on her face.

She told her that she and others found her injured as well as her family members, and she took her in to help with her injuries. The woman saw that she kept on touching her face, more specifically the area around her mouth. The woman sighed knowing she would figure out sooner or later. The woman walked over to a dresser, and rummaged through the drawers finding a mini mirror. Bringing it over to the girl and gently taking off her bandages, the girl looked at the woman who was handing her a mirror. But took it none the less and looked at her reflection.

The girl looked in the mirror, an emotion crossing her face that was indescribable. Around her mouth had been two scars that were deep she could tell because of the stitching. The scars around her mouth made her sick as she realized what it was forming. The scars that would forever be there, and never be able to come off, that much she knew. She dropped the mirror to the floor, and it clattered as the woman spoke softly to her saying she was sorry for everything that happened and quietly left, giving her some time to let her calm down.

Tears fell again, even though she had cried so much the day before, turning she grabbed the mirror once more with haste. Looking deeply at her reflection, tears dribbled down the reflecting glass, her face flushed, but her lips though they were frowning something wasn't right. Her mouth had been formed into a permanent smile due to those scars; every time she would look at herself she would see that smile those scars. Her reflection would forever remind her of him, her family, and her hate for the Shinigami. Not wanting to look at her hideous face anymore, she sat up ignoring the pain and walked over to the drawers the lady looked through; rummaged through looking for something to cover her face. She found a black silky material, long enough to wrap around her face and form a mask. She tied it tightly around her head, and quickly moved toward the mirror and looked at her reflection again.

Her eyes were glazed over holding no emotions, her white short hair framing her face but that was all she could see as the rest of her face was obscured. That night, she swore vengeance on the Shinigami and promised to avenge her family. Without looking back she walked over to the window hesitating as she perched herself on the window pane but shook her head and quickly made up her mind, she hopped out, and ran into the night revenge fresh on her mind. That night something was off, missing, and that was her innocence.

_Long chapter! Hope you guys liked it~ Read and review! I would like to hear some of your thoughts on my story! _:)

Thank you,

m


	7. The Change Part 2

Chapter 7~

Her past part 2~

She continued to run, not caring where she went just as long as she was far away from Rukongai. Pain ran through her like a wild fire as her breathing became labored, the pain in her chest grew tremendously, but she didn't care. Running, that was all she could do at the time, in the exact moment she felt ashamed of herself. She felt shame for not doing anything to the guy that made her this way, ashamed that she trusted him and all the others that came. She thought they were friends, family even, and yet here she was. Tears ran down her face once more, thinking about her dead family's face, the permanent smile that would forever be on her face, and _**him**_

_**.**_ That was what it always led up to whenever she thought about it, and she hated it every single last second of him and that smile. Her tears blurred her vision but she could still make out the entrance of the forest. The forest that was abandoned, a place that people rarely even went to because of fake legends that spread around about it just to spook kids from even entering the place. She stood at the entrance, shaking and trembling. She had her decision made she didn't want to live at that house any longer; she knew it would bring back painful memories. Her mind was made up, she would continue on her life as another person, never going back to her old habits.

She ran into the forest, tree went by her in a blur; she was moving faster than she ever had done before. She had only seen Shinigamis do this before when fighting hollows, they called it …flash step. Her eyes became wide as she went even faster, she imagined if she told a Shinigamis this they would have just laughed at her and tell her that her imagination was going wild again. She could remember her father telling her that she had tremendous power and that when she grew up she would be able to become a Shinigamis; even be at a captain's level if she trained her enough. Well her father was right about one thing, she did have power and a lot of it.

Not many Shinigamis were able to use flash step until they were a senior at the academy. Though her father's was also wrong about something else, and that was become a Shinigamis after what happened she didn't think she would be able to face any more of them. She continued running until she saw a clearing up ahead, running faster she abruptly came to a stop. The clearing was beautiful, it had many shades of flowers, the tall grass light and soft; the trees surrounding her varied in shape and size. Until her eyes came upon one that looked as if it were reaching for the moon, she liked the way it looked and it was a majestical sight in her opinion.

Her eyes were entranced by the beauty that surrounded her; until she couldn't handle it any longer she ran up to the big tree and began climbing. She climbed higher and higher until she reached the top of it, setting herself on a branch that would be able to hold her weight. She could hear the crickets clicking, and grass shimming as wind blew through it and through her hair. It felt nice to be able to do something like this again, to be able to feel content and calm in such a serine night. She liked this place, she liked it a lot; maybe this could be her home for now on. She could imagine herself living here and swinging in the trees feeling a rush of excitement; even heading out to the markets when she needed to get some supplies every now and then.

She lay back on the branch, her wound and legs screaming and aching in pain, she decided she would rest here for the night and many to come. She felt the calming wind rushing through her hair and fluttering her clothes. Giving her a peace of mind, slowly her eyes closed, though the peaceful night didn't keep her from having a nightmare of the man.

She woke up the following morning, stretching her limbs only to find that she was not in pain. She lifted up her shirt and unwound her bandages to see the wound that was inflicted on her was gone, not a scratch or scar was left behind from it. She was scared and shocked, how? How was she able to heal so quickly? She soon remembered the scar on her face, the smile… slowly she brought her hand up to her mask and unwound it to and took off he bandages. She brought her hand up to her face to feel that the wound had closed up and all that was left was the stitching.

She tested to see if it hurt to, moving her lips as if she were talking to find it didn't hurt either. Hey eyes widened, she could heal quickly from wounds, and she wondered what other powers she had. As if test out to see what she could do she looked down to the ground in thought. Jumping out of the tree didn't really sound like the best idea after what happened to her but she wanted to know. Would she be able to jump such heights? Only one way to find out, she knew she was acting stupid but she had to find out. She slowly stood up on the branch, her hands holding onto the trunk of the tree to support her. She calmed herself thinking about anything that would take her mind off the dangerous jump she was about to attempt. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before she launched herself off the tree branch, feeling the rush of wind blowing past her ears. She gasped loving everything she felt at that moment; the rush and exhilaration of everything making her slightly light headed.

She saw the ground below her was quickly approaching; she leaned forward to position her body in a crouch her right hand stretching out becoming parallel with her feet. She landed on the ground, with an, "Oof!" as she felt pins and needles jab at her heels and the palm of her hand. She made it! Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. Even more curios she outstretched her hand to see if anything would happen. Thrusting her hand outward towards a tree, her fingers spread wide as she focused. Focused on the thing she felt when she jumped out of the tree and pushed it into her hands more specifically her fingertips.

Her hand started to become hot with intense heat but it didn't burn or hurt her. Fire ignited in her hand, her eyes narrowed as she focused more on pushing it out towards the tree, and with a woosh a stream of fire extended from her hands only making it a few inches before disappearing. For a short second her eyes became a deep red but quickly changed back into her hazel green eyes. She felt power coursing through her veins but then something happened, something that scared her and would stick with her for the rest of her life.


	8. Being put on pause

**Hey guys this is an author's note. I just wanted to say that I'll have to put this story on hold right now for two reasons. One of them being that school has been keeping me on my feet and I'm out of ideas for now. I'll be back and running when I get used to this new hectic life; hopefully soon. ^u^ Well that'll be all for now, see ya guys' sometime.  
m  
Good luck to all of you out there as well.**


End file.
